


There are no monsters here\Здесь нет никаких чудовищ

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Лютик возвращается с чем-то большим, чем провизией...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	There are no monsters here\Здесь нет никаких чудовищ

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://cinebration.tumblr.com/post/638511313111449600/there-are-no-monsters-here-geralt-of-rivia-x  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Сохранен авторский скачущий фокал и пусть каждый читает на свое усмотрение.

— Все любят подарки, Геральт!

Геральт несогласно хмыкнул, избегая взглядом ошеломлённого лица Лютика. Он сосредоточился на снятии с Плотвы упряжи и седла.

— Конечно же, ты ненавидишь подарки, — пробормотал Лютик.

— Я не ненавижу их. Я ненавижу то, что идёт вместе с ними в комплекте.

— Ах, неужели? И что же это?

— Социальное... дерьмо.

— Ну что ж, к счастью для тебя, твоя социальная жизнь — дерьмо, поэтому нет тебе нужды волноваться о подарках.

Геральт кивнул, хоть его губы скривились в усмешке. Лютик зашагал прочь, вскинув руки вверх и бормоча себе под нос про упрямство ведьмака.

Пытаясь погрузиться с головой в работу, Геральт вытер и вычесал Плотву, давая ей отдых, который она заслуживала. Её добрые глаза встретились с его, чтобы, казалось, заглянуть ему в душу.

— Не начинай, — проворчал он.

Лошадь заржала.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул и отпустил её на поляну пощипать травку. Он бы продолжил свой путь дальше в деревню, если бы не знал тот факт, что ему не были там рады. 

Несколько лет назад он позаботился о жившей вблизи виверне, но не раньше, чем она убила одного из молодых крестьян, которые настояли на том, чтобы сопровождать его. Жалкие гроши, что вручили ему, отражали не только бедность деревни, но и враждебность её жителей, когда он вернулся с изуродованным телом молодого парня.

Надеясь, что Лютик не будет слишком отвлекаться на поэзию и женщин, Геральт набрал дров для костра и разбил лагерь.

Он старался не думать о тех вещах, которых предпочёл бы избежать.

Луна зависла высоко в небе, прежде чем острый слух Геральта смог уловить голос Лютика. Вместо пения или насвистывания себе под нос мелодий, как это обычно делал бард, он разговаривал.

С кем-то ещё.

Геральт напрягся, его охватил гнев. Полагайся, как же, на этого бесполезного барда, что притащит кого-то с собой, когда он посылал его исключительно за провизией.

Геральт напряженно прислушивался, улавливая поступь шагов спутника Лютика. По их лёгкости он понял, что это была женщина, и это подтвердил твой голос, тихо ответивший Лютику.

Ворча себе под нос, Геральт нетерпеливо ждал, когда прибудет Лютик со спутницей.

— Геральт! — Лютик широко развёл руки, показывая висящий на одной из них мешок.

Он хотя бы не забыл о еде и воде.

— Смотри, кого я привёл.

Геральт метнул взгляд в твою сторону. Свет костра смягчал твои черты, делая тебя странно притягательной. Ведьмак моргнул, сопротивляясь этой ассоциации, прежде чем перевёл свой взгляд на барда.

— Я сам могу найти себе женщин, Лютик, — прорычал он.

Румянец разлился по твоим щекам.

— Ты неправильно понял, — поспешно пояснил Лютик, подходя ближе к Геральту, — эта молодая девушка из деревни. Когда она услышала, что я нахожусь здесь неподалёку с тобой, она попросила позволить ей сопроводить меня.

Ты кивнула.  
— Я хотела поблагодарить вас.

Геральт моргнул, потом ещё раз моргнул, на его лбу появилась небольшая морщинка.  
— Что?

— Два года назад вы пришли сюда и убили для нас виверну.

Беспокойство скользнуло по нутру Геральта.  
— Я делал свою работу.

— И мы вам плохо за это заплатили.

Он хмыкнул, бросив пронзительный взгляд на Лютика. Бард отступил назад, подняв вверх руки.

— Э-э, может, тебе стоит вернуться обратно, — пробормотал тебе Лютик, изо всех сил стараясь улыбнуться. Он двинулся к тебе, пытаясь увести тебя прочь.

Выходя из его досягаемости, ты продолжила:  
— Мой брат был тем, кто погиб.

Геральт напрягся. Ты шагнула вперёд, сверля его взглядом, больше не краснея и не робея, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Он стоял на своём, хотя и находил трудным смотреть тебе в лицо. Он не мог прочесть его выражение. Был это убийственный умысел? Холодный, плоский взгляд безропотности и ледяной ненависти, более опасной, чем жгучей?

— Это не ваша вина.

Геральт сдвинул брови, мысли его спутались.  
— Что?

— Это не ваша вина, — повторила ты. — Мы отнеслись к вам, будто это было так, но... Но кто-то был должен пострадать. Нам просто следовало дать вам делать свою работу. Одному. Как вы и хотели.

Геральт оторвал свой взгляд и беспомощно оглянулся на Лютика. Бард развернулся, в стремлении создать уединение, повернувшись к ведьмаку спиной.

— Он был безрассуден, — продолжала ты, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, чем к Геральту. — Рано или поздно он бы навредил себе. Если бы не появились вы, виверна в конце концов бы добралась до него и до своры его приятелей.

Огонь трещал и шипел, вздымая искры вверх в ночное небо.

— Так что спасибо вам, и мне очень жаль, — произнесла ты. — Это не ваша вина, но я вас прощаю.

Геральт попытался отлепить свой прилипший язык от нёба. Ощущение в груди, медленно сжимавшее его сердце, показалось чужим, ненужным. Он смотрел в твои ласковые глаза и твоё искреннее лицо.

Ты протянула руку и, взяв его ладонь в свою, нежно сжала. Это действие вызвало пронзительное ощущение в его руке, будто по ней чем-то нанесли удар.

Добротой. Состраданием.

Прощением.

Отпустив ладонь, ты отступила от него назад, сделав реверанс, а затем улыбнулась Лютику.  
— Спасибо, что привёл меня сюда.

Бард кивнул, его улыбка перекосилась и стала немного измученной, когда он перевёл свой внимательный взор с тебя на Геральта. Бросив последний взгляд на Геральта, ты отправилась обратно в свою деревню.

— Подожди, — грубый голос Геральта пронзил тишину со всей ясностью прозвеневшего колокольчика.

Ты остановилась, оглянувшись назад.

— Это небезопасно, идти одной, — с трудом выговорил он, голос его хрипел.

— Я смогу найти дорогу обратно, ведьмак, — заверила ты его. Ты замолчала и пристально посмотрела на него. — Здесь нет никаких чудовищ.

Геральт ощутил, как из него вырывается вздох. Ты растворилась в темноте, вскоре и твои шаги исчезли из досягаемости его слуха. Лесная тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотом насекомых и другими звуками ночной жизни, вернулась.

Лютик прочистил горло и принялся за еду, поглядывая на Геральта краешком глаза. Ведьмак стоял, как вкопанный, уставившись тебе вслед.

— Монетку за твои мысли?— наконец-то спросил он.

Геральт одеревенело повернулся к нему, присев у костра. Взяв еду из рук Лютика, он запихнул её в рот, ел не ощущая вкуса, набираясь сил, несмотря на отсутствие аппетита.

Только когда он закончил, а Лютик изящно доедал напротив него, Геральт пробормотал:  
— Спасибо.

Лютик моргнул:  
— За что?

— За подарок.

Лютик моментально всё понял.  
— Видишь? Я же говорил, все любят подарки.

Геральт усмехнулся, но лишь потому что бард был прав.


End file.
